overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story Begins
The Story Begins (そして始まる物語,'' Soshite Hajimaru Monogatari'') is the fifth chapter of School Days manga. Summary Makoto tries to catch a ball, but he is hit by it instead. Sekai teases him and he expresses annoyance, with everyone else, except for him continuing to play on the beach. He texts Kotonoha about his time there and asks her about her time with her family. He has a flashback to their time walking home together, while he recalls being invited to the beach by Sekai. He suggests that he and her should just go together, but Kotonoha can't because her family often goes to their summer home during summer, instead. She apologizes but he tells her that its important to spend time with her family, so they make an agreement to chat about their summer experience together after they get back. They then hold hands before she tells him to have fun with Sekai. In the present, Makoto is left alone to muse about Kotonoha being there. He realizes that Kokoro would probably interrupt them and Sekai calls him to play with them again. Nanami starts a watermelon smashing challange, with the agreement that the loser will have to pay for dinner. Taisuke teams with Hikari, Nanami partners with Setsuna, leaving Makoto with Sekai. As they prepare to play, Makoto recalls how Sekai was behaving before vacation, happy to see that she has returned back to normal. He starts to hit the watermelon while blindfolded, but fails. Sekai goes next and successfully hits the watermelon. Nanami comments on their teamwork and they start to tease Hikari, saying that she is jealous while Setsuna expresses surprise. Sekai goes to buy some drinks after they run out of their own and Makoto offers to go with her. As they walk together, Sekai teases Makoto by pointing out how the others see them as a couple. Makoto shows annoyance in this, but Sekai is quick to say she is only kidding around. Everyone spends their remaining time together at the beach until they see the sunset. As it is getting colder, Nanami notices that Sekai is missing. Makoto tries to look for her on the other side of the beach until he hears noise from the nearby shed. He looks to see that Sekai has been cornered by two guys who try to force her to go with them. Makoto appears and pulls Sekai away from them, but they try to hold him back and ask about his intervention. He makes them leave, claiming to be Sekai's boyfriend. Once they leave, Makoto notices that Sekai's ankle is bleeding. He patches it up with his towel and gives her a piggyback, which she refuses at first until he forces her to get up on his shoulders. They regroup the others and Sekai thanks Makoto for what he did back at the shed. After they go, Makoto tells Sekai that she should find a boyfriend, as he won't always be around for her. She demands that he put her down and struggles until he loses his balance, causing her to fall on top of him. They get up and Makoto scolds her for behaving so carelessly, abruptly interrupted when she kisses him again. Makoto stops Sekai and tells her that she has to stop kidding around. As he expresses concern about her foot, she tells him that she isn't kidding around. She confesses to Makoto that she loves him. Characters in order of appearance *Makoto Itou *Sekai Saionji *Hikari Kuroda *Setsuna Kiyoura *Nanami Kanroji *Taisuke Sawanaga *Kotonoha Katsura(flashback) *Kokoro Katsura(flashback) Category:Manga Category:Chapters